


the one in the laundromat

by fyxxen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyxxen/pseuds/fyxxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash The Stain Away was open 22.5 hours a day, 7 days a week, and its owners were never ever to be found if your change got eaten, but most people who frequented Wash The Stain Away were the kind to pay it forward when it happened to someone else, because well, it was going to happen to them someday too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redweathertiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger/gifts).



> (For Sarah, who called me when she was doing laundry and needed some entertainment... like a million years ago.)

Wash The Stain Away was a neighborhood establishment. It had been there longer than anyone could remember, and while washer 3 would only work after you had kicked it exactly three times and dryer 4 would singe your clothes if you didn’t sit on it for the last twenty minutes of your load, every one did their laundry there, from the business folks four blocks away, to the college students living in the cheaper apartments on the block.

Wash The Stain Away was open 22.5 hours a day, 7 days a week, and its owners were never ever to be found if your change got eaten, but most people who frequented Wash The Stain Away were the kind to pay it forward when it happened to someone else, because well, it was going to happen to them someday too.

\--

Allison seems to attract trouble, as much as she tells her father that that’s not the case and that cities are super safe. In the first week of June alone, she stops four people from walking out in front of buses while texting. One of the women had been trying to eat a crêpe and text and walk at the same time, leaving Allison with a smear of Nutella down the front of her Hurray for the Riff Raff shirt and a curt apology from the woman in question. One man spilled his iced coffee all over the white lace skirt she had been wearing out for the first time.

In May, she stopped a young boy from running into a display of cereal at the grocery store down the street from her apartment only to turn around herself and slip into a puddle, knocking over a display of pasta sauce. That’s how a pair of once white socks end up permanently pink.

One time she tripped a man who was trying to steal a woman’s purse without getting anything dropped on her, at least.

Unfortunately for her, though, most encounters where she ends up helping people end with her getting something dropped on her or her clothing. She’s a frequent customer of Wash The Stain Away, because of their long hours and general lack of judging of the frequency with which she does laundry.

\--

Stiles isn’t a clumsy person, as he’ll tell anyone who will listen. He will admit that he’s a little absentminded, though. Being an artist who prefers paint to any other medium, then, does not turn out well for his clothing. He ends up with smudges over all of his clothes, and as much as he enjoyed tie-dye as a kid, it doesn’t really fit into his adulthood aesthetic aspirations.

Luckily for him, he’s been doing his own laundry forever and by now is a genius at getting stains out of his clothes.

Unluckily for him, ever since his ex-roommate kicked him out of their nice apartment with a washer and dryer, he’s had to get used to using a laundromat and trying to get into a schedule for cleaning his clothes.

Wash The Stain Away is a gift from the heavens though, recommended by one of the guys he became instant friends with from his building. The hours fit his insomniatic schedule, and no one’s judged him for sitting around in only boxers because he forgot he didn’t have any clean pants left.


	2. Chapter 2

The day that Allison and Stiles meet is an unusual day. Unusual in the fact that they both actually made it to laundry day with an outfit to spare. It’s not unusual in the fact that they’re both unlucky enough to have it start raining on their way to Wash The Stain Away.

The rain wouldn’t be too much of a problem except, with the lack of drainage on the streets, and bus drivers who are kind of assholes, they both end up getting splashed with muddy street water just reaching the laundromat.

Allison walks in dripping and furious. There’s only one other man in the laundromat, and he looks as bad as she does, just in the process of stripping and tossing his dirtied clothes into the washing machine. She takes the one across from his and does the same.

She’s down to her bra and underwear (which thankfully are barely wet) when she hears what must be him settling onto the washing machine.

“Don’t tell me you got hit by the wrath of Chicago bus drivers too?” he asks in a voice clearly close to cracking up.

Allison slams the door to her washing machine shut, pressing start before turning to answer him, “And would you believe this is the first time in months that I’ve made it to actual laundry day?”

He smiles, and she appreciates that he’s taking their near-nudity in stride. He has nice arms, too.

“Tell me about it. At least muddy water is easier to get out than red paint and spaghetti sauce.”

She raises an eyebrow, and is about to ask before he raises a hand to stop her, while shaking his head, “My dumbass best friend wanted a fancy dinner to propose to his girlfriend and was cooking dinner. I was finishing a portrait of the two of them ¬– his idea – and we apparently didn’t communicate well about which side of the hall each of us were supposed to walk down.” He has a fond smile on his face and Allison is a little entranced by his freckles.

“Oh, I’m Stiles, by the way,” he jumps off his machine to offer her a hand, “Since we’re together in the underwear brigade until our laundry finishes.”

Allison can’t help but laugh at his antics, “I’m Allison. At least there’s no one else here to judge us for the bad luck, right?”

They’ve just finished shaking hands when the bell above the door tinkles. Stiles groans. A gaggle of obviously first-year college students walk in giggling at the two of them.

“You cursed us Allison!”

\--

After they run into each other that first time in their underwear, Stiles and Allison somehow end up on the same laundry day schedule. Though if he were to admit it, Stiles would have to say that he rarely actually made it to laundry day because his luck with paints and general cleanliness didn’t get any better.

He likes Allison, and it’s also nice to have someone who understands his laundry woes. He’s convinced the universe is out to get them. And escalating, just to make them fuck up their clothes.

He tries not to think about their first meeting too much, but the more and more they talk the more he finds himself thinking about it. Allison has really cute dimples. And really nice abs. She was also wearing a polka-dot bra which he’s started to fantasize about taking off, because not only is Allison funny and smart but she’s apparently incredibly acrobatic from what she’s told him.

They’ve known each other for three months when they end up getting caught in a thunderstorm on their way to the laundromat on an actual laundry day and sitting on their washing machines in just their underwear again.

“No, Allison, I’m telling you, clearly the universe is out to get us.”

“Stiles, unless the universe is an exhibitionist, I think you’re wrong. Though I could see why the universe was trying to get you out of all those horrible layers. You’ve got a surprising amount of muscle under there,” she winks to smooth the pain of her disbelief.

Stiles can’t help but notice her bra and panties are much lacier than the first time they were in this position.

“Well, we could always do an experiment to check,” he thinks aloud before he has a chance to stop himself.

Allison looks intrigued, “Do go on.”

“Let me take you out to coffee, maybe our bad lucks will cancel each other out and our clothes will survive?”

Allison bursts out laughing and Stiles starts to wish he had waiting until they were clothed to ask so that he could slink out because of her response. Once she stops laughing, he feels a little better.

When he notices the glint in her eyes, he stops regretting his decision.

“And if I’d be okay with our clothes not surviving?”

He’s stunned and almost pinches himself to make sure he’s not dreaming, “Well I definitely wouldn’t mind laundry day as much.”

Their washing machines chime at the same time, making them break eye contact. Stiles is nearly vibrating with energy by the time they’ve loaded the dryers. He’s achingly aware of how close Allison is. He keeps catching her eyes raking up and down his body too, so he knows he’s not alone in that regard.

As soon as they’ve started their loads in the dryers, Stiles is back to regretting asking Allison out while being not fully clothed. He’s half-hard in the middle of a laundromat with a beautiful girl who is now eyeing him as if she were going to eat him alive.

“So this place has a back room that’s never locked, if you didn’t want to wait for coffee to see if our luck could cancel itself out.”

“Dear gods you’re a genius.”

\--

Allison giggles as she grabs Stiles’ wrist and pulls him towards the back of the laundromat. Stiles has time to notice a faded green couch in the back room, implying that it’s some sort of employee break area (not that he’s convinced this place actually has employees) before he finds himself whirled around and pressed up to the suddenly closed door.

“Are you bossy too, because let me tell you I’m really ok-“ Allison cuts off his praise with a quick kiss, one hand on his neck, and when he opens his eyes a moment later he realizes the other one was unsnapping her bra.

“Yep totally on board with this plan.”

Allison seems about to make a retort when he brushes her hair off her shoulders to kiss her neck, only to then lightly bite the junction between her neck and shoulders.

“Feeling is totally mutual,” she groans out as she rakes her nails down his back, “God how can you make boxers seem like too much clothing? Off, off.”

Somehow they manage to stumble back towards the couch and slip off his boxers and her panties without tripping and dying an embarrassing death. Taking a break from appreciating the skill of Stiles’ tongue, Allison explores the moles on his neck before pausing.

“What happened to boxers being too much clothing and fun sexy things happening? I liked the fun sexy things,” Stiles teases, trailing a hand down Allison’s arm to slip onto her waist.

She laughs, “Well I was enjoying the fun sexy things too until I started wondering how to continue said fun sexy things on… that.”

They both turned to consider the faded green couch. It’s not too beat up, but it is small. Much too small for someone Allison or Stiles’ height.

“Against the door?”

“I’m flattered you think so highly of my ability to stay upright.”

“Floor?”

Almost as soon as she says it, Allison retracts her idea with a ‘nope’ that rivals Stiles’ in volume.

“There’s no way we’re going to fit on that.”

Stiles’ groan sounds much more serious than what coming to terms with not being able to fit onto a couch should afford, making Allison worried, until he voices his thought aloud.

“And my condoms are currently getting the tumble-dry treatment in dryer number five.”

Allison falls onto the couch in laughter, aided by a push in retribution for her laughter from Stiles.

He’s about to start a tickle war when Allison sits up with a gasp and traps his wrists between her hands. He’s surprised and aroused in equal parts.

“We could channel our high school selves for some fun until our laundry is done, and you could give me your number so we could finish what we started later?” Allison cheekily suggests.

Stiles solemnly nods in agreement, “You have a beautiful, beautiful mind Ali.”

Her grin makes it a little difficult to kiss, but neither of them mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus trivia:  
> ACTUAL LITERAL angel Scott of the Call has been trying to get these two souls together since they were born. He’s not a cupid, but he could see they were "a twin flame". Try as he might though, they were both really good at wriggling out of any and all situations he tried to put them in. And he went to all the lengths to give them a cute, rom-com type story! So of course they finally got to know each other when they were just in their underwear. Some people.
> 
> Note at the end:  
> haha to those of you who thought Scott was talking about Scott and Lydia, it’s actually Derek and Lydia HAD U GOIN THERE THO  
> (rairpairin’ it to the end)


End file.
